Super Hero Taisen Another: Kamen Rider Mario vs. Another Heroes
Super Hero Taisen Another: Kamen Rider Mario vs. Another Heroes is an 2019 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Pretty Cure, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Ultraman and SSB series. Plot After Gohan Black's defeat, the Heroes will stop Another Mario and Another Sonic from creating their new world. Characters Heroes Futari wa Precure Max Heart Futari wa Precure Splash Star | |- | | |} Yes! Precure 5/Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Fresh Precure Heartcatch Precure Suite Precure Smile Precure DokiDoki Precure Happiness Charge Precure Go! Princess Precure Mahou Tsukai Precure! Kirakira☆Precure A La Mode HUGtto Precure Star☆Twinkle Precure Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; " |Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black;" |Kamen Rider Ghost |Takeru Tenkūji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: magenta; " |Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |Emu Hojo |- | style=| Kamen Rider Build |Sento Kiryu |- | Kamen Rider Zi-O |Sougo Tokiwa |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Neo-Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *S.P.D. Fire Squad *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger *Keisatsu Sentai Patranger style="background-color: red " |Patren 1gou *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;" |Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- | bgcolor="silver" |Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Rakuchin Ninja |Henry Rakuchin |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Ultramen *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraseven X *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Ultrawoman Grigio *Ultraman Taiga *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma Allies Other Characters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Madan Warriors *Tomica Hero Rescue Force *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Villains Series Quotes Trivia Gallery !- USE BAD WORDS, NO STEALING! -! [[Category:Super Hero Taisen Series] Category:Crossovers Category:Movies